


Black Tie

by anri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, party crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: Lance crashed a black tie event and ran into Keith and has had to rather awkwardly try and explain what on earth he's doing at an engagement party of two people he's never met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt book I bought with 500 prompts in it. Send me a number between 1-500 on my tumblr (anri-kun.tumblr.com) along with a ship and. I'll write a short story using that prompt!

Lance had hoped that life as a student would be fun - he imagined drinking until he couldn't see straight, and nights out that would make him blush to recall. He thought he was going to be the life and soul of the party.

Unfortunately, university life had fallen short of this ideal. Astrophysics was a demanding course, and Lance had really immersed himself in it...so much so, it seems, that he had forgotten to get started on socialising. By the time he had realised this, everyoje else had formed their own groups, and he found himself isolated.

But he wasn't a quitter.

He'd dreamed about the partiws of university all through high school, and by God, he was going to party through university.

His strange hobby began on the way home from a formal award ceremony. He was heading back to campus, slightly tipsy, when he stumbled upon an event. The hall was radiating warm light, and sounds of laughter and music rolled off the place. People were dotted around the courtyard, chatting, drinking, laughing. And Lance was somewhat jealous of them. Emboldened by his tipsiness, Lance made his way over to the hall, slipping in completely unnoticed.

He sat down at one of the empty tables, content to just watch. "Who do you know here?" He heared a voice. He startled, looking around, seeing a small girl with puffy hair and thick rimmed glasses. She was holding a glass of wine in her tiny hand. "I'm a work mate of-" he glanced at the table decorations:  _Matt & Lisa Holt_. "-Lisa." The girl raised her eyebrows.

"You don't look old enough to work with her."

"Oh yeah? You don't look old enough to be having that wine." The girl bit her lip, putting the glance down on the table. "It's for my brother!" She stammered. Lance smirked,

"Sure it is. How old are you, twelve?"

"I'm sixteen!" She yelled back, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Still not old enough to be drinking that..." he said, and the girl huffed, sitting down at the table. Lance watched her. "I won't tell if you won't," he said quietly, and the girl smirked. 

"Who are you really?" She asked.

"Some bored uni student who just wanted a fun time."

"What's your name?"

"Lance. You?"

"Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge."

"Alrighty Pidge, nice to meet you."

Lance and Pidge struck up an unlikely friendship. She was two years younger than him, but she was smarter. She'd already finished high school, and she was earning her own physics degree online. Lance would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he asked her to read through his papers, and on more than one occasion, had corrected him. 

What Lance would also never admit was that crashing black tie events had become a regular occurrence for him. He socialised, drank, danced and although he never made anymore lasting friends like Pidge, he'd met plenty of interesting characters.

By his second year, he considered himself a pro at crashing partoes. He had a whole web of loes at his fingertips when need be. He was ready for anything. Or so he thought.

He was attending a high end engagement party in one of the fanciest venues in the town, and as he was stood, admiring the party around him, a young man came marching up to him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm a work friend of Allura's-"

"No you're not. I know everybody at this party - all the people Shiro and Allura invited, and you're a stranger."

Lance stared at him. "And you are?"

"I'm Shiro's brother."

Lance swallowed thickly. "Okay, I may have wandered in here, but I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

The young man glared at him. "This is my brother's engagement party! It's a private affair! Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out?"

Lance smirked, "because I'm the most interesting person here, and I'll lighten up your night?" He winked.

The other boy scowled. "I'm getting security." He stormed off.

"Whoa, wait, wait!" Lance cried, running after him. The man stopped, watching him expectantly. "Look, it's your brother's party, and you wouldn't want to ruin his party by making a fuss, would you? Why don't you and me find a quiet place to go talk?" The man thought about it, and with one long look at the happy couple as they danced, he gave in.

They found a quiet balcony, and as they shut the doors, the sound of the party was instantly muffled. "What's your name by the way?" Lance asked, looking out at the city.

"Keith. What's yours?"

"Lance."

"Well, Lance, what are you doing crashing my brother's engagement party?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

Now Lance could get a proper look at him, Keith was sort of cute. His suit was black, and tailored to fit him perfectly. He was slim. His hair was messy in a way that shouldn't have looked nice, but it somehow did. Lance whistled, "wow, your family rich or something? That suit is really nice." Keith seemed to have been caught off guard.

"That doesn't matter, what are you-" 

"Come on, live a little, Keith," Lance grabbed an abandoned but opened bottle of champagne from the table and poured himself a glass. He offered one to Keith, who was still eyeing him suspiciously. "How oftej does this happen? Maybe it's fate that we met? In likelihood, we'll never see each other again, so why don't we talk? You don't seem particularly happy at this party, why don't you tell me about it?" Lance sat down at the table, smiling invitingly at Keith. He stood firmly in place. "Don't be a party pooper, Keith."

"Alright, fine! One drink!"

But one drink led toanother, and another, and they quickly finished the bottle they found while they talked. Lance left to go get more drinks, and came back with a couple of shots each, as well as a bottle of wine. Keith looked hesitant, and Lance shrugged. "I already bought it, you have to."

So they drank. And they talked, and before long, Keith seemed to have forgotten that he was meant to be suspicious of Lance, and was treating him like an old friend.

Before he knew it, Lance's watch was telling him it was midnight, and the two of them were very drunk. "Dude," Lance slurred. "It's midnight. Don't people kiss at midnight?"

"That's only on New Year's, you idiot."

"Oh," Lance said, a littled dejected.

"Fuck it, come here." And Keith reached across the table, grabbing Lance's tie and pulling him forward to kiss him. It wasn't a neat kiss - Lance's hand came clattering down onto the table, knocking his glass over. The two of them kept kissing, licking at each other's mouths in no order or pattern. They both tasted like alcohol as they sucked at each other's lips. Lance reached up, clasping at Keith's hair.

That was the last thing Lance remembered before waking up in his bed the next morning. He was still in his shirt and trousers from last night, and he was somewhat relieved that he hadn't taken Keith home with him (and also somewhat disappointed). He blushed, remembering the previous night, before texting Pidge to meet him at his flat.

"You did what?" She asked, nearly spilling her tea as she gripped her mug in her small hands. "Snogged some total stranger while gatecrashing his brother's engagement party, yup."

Pidge stared atbhom in disbelief. Lance ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "And the worst part is, I actually kind of like him." He gritted his teeth, slamming his head against the table. "Ugh! Why didn't I ask for a number?"

"Hey, hey," Pidge said, "hitting your head won't bring him back to you,"

"No, but maybe if I knock myself unconscious I can live a fantasy."

"What's Lance done now?" Hunk, Lance's flatmate, asked as he came in through the door. 

"He met the man of his dreams last night and didn't ask for a number." Pidge explained, sipping her tea. Hunk winced, "That's rough, buddy," he said, patting his back. 

"Please bring back my mullet prince Keith..." Lance murmured.

"...Keith?" Hunk asked.

Lance shot up, staring at him. "Do you know him?"

"There's a guy who works at the cafe called Keith. It might not be him though so-"

"Did he have black hair? Kind of a shitty mullet? Looks pissed at the world? Dark eyes, probably grey?"

"Well that does sound like him but it's probably not the-"

Thank you so much! I love you, Hunk!" Lance squeezed his flatmate in a tight hug, before grabbing his coat and sprinting out the door, leaving Pidge and Hunk alone and confused.

He must have lookrd like a complete idiot - running down the street at top speed in pyjamas and a winter coat as he made his way to the cafe Hunk worked at, where his Keith awaited him.

He barreled in through the door, running smack into the coujter as he tried and failed to coordinate a decent stop. He ended up lying on the floor, the whole cafe's eyes on him.

"Lance?" He recognised that quiet, disapproving voice, and he bolted up right. Keith was kneeling next to him, a blush strong on his pale face. "Keith!" He panted. "I wanted...to ask...for your number! I forgot...last night!"

"And you ran here in your pyjamas, possibly giving yourself a concussion just to ask that?" Keith asked dryly.

"Whatelse was I supposed to do?" Lance asked. Keith smiled begrudgingly at that, and he grabbed a pen from the counter, scribbling his number down on Lance's arm. He grinned. "Nice..." he breathed. "Now do you have an ice pack or something? I think I seriously gave myself a concussion."

**Author's Note:**

> Im typing this up on my phone so the first 300 words or so got published by itself im so sorry for that mistake! I tried to type it up as fast as I could!


End file.
